


In the Dark

by Manwameldiel



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: After Jake left the Holt/Cozner residence after figuring out what really had put the captain in his crappy mood last Wednesday, the two husbands have a little talk concerning what happened.(I'm terrible at summaries, Holt and Kevin talk, this takes place during the Wednesday incident episode, bon appétit.)
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months ago and realized I had never posted this, so here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

Kevin closed the door behind him after he entered their bedroom. He wasn't sure why. He knew Raymond would come in after him either way. He just needed some time to catch his breath and calm down. Although, that didn't seem to work so well. 

Kevin clenched and unclenched his fists several times while he took a deep breath. 

Raymond had gotten stabbed. He had gotten stabbed and he hadn't told Kevin. Kevin couldn't believe this. After all these years of being together, Raymond had seriously thought he was sheltering his husband by not being truthful about this. 

How could he not know that Kevin wanted to know everything that happened to his husband, especially if it was something bad? 

Kevin had now spent a good portion of his day worrying about what had happened to his Raymond and it had been killing him. As much as he tried to shove these thoughts aside, it was difficult as he had been worrying about Raymond ever since they first got together. Being a cop certainly came with its share of dangers. Kevin remembered from a year before when a criminal had sent his husband a death threat. That had obviously shaken Kevin to the core. But what bothered Kevin the most was that Raymond usually told him if something was wrong, which he hadn't done this time and that made this situation so much worse than it otherwise would have been.

Kevin heard the front door close and Raymond's footsteps coming up the stairs. The doors were opened and he felt his husband's presence before he spoke. 

"Listen, Kevin. I-" 

"No, Raymond. You listen to me." He said as he turned around, facing Raymond who stood still. Kevin wasn't used to snapping like that, and it surprised both of them. But he was hurt and angry that his husband hadn't told him what had happened. Hadn't confided in him like he should have done, and he needed Raymond to know that.

"I have been racking my brain for hours about what possibly could have happened to you last week that resulted in you lying to me like that," he said as his mind went back to envisioning all the horrible things that could have happened to his husband. Almost all of the possibilities had involved Raymond's career, but some went deeper, more personal than that. Kevin refused to allow those thoughts lingering space in his mind now that he knew the truth, although they still bothered him.

"Have you even the slightest idea of what that uncertainty has done to me?" Kevin heard his own voice break as Raymond took a step closer to him.

"I am so sorry, dear. Like I said earlier, I did not want to frighten you like that," Raymond spoke in a gentle manner. 

"I understand, but I wished you had just told me the truth. I would have worried but at least I would have known. You know how much I hate uncertainty. You know I hate being kept in the dark."

"I know, Kevin. I know. And I want you to know that I hated lying to you. I only did it because I thought I was protecting you." Raymond stepped toward Kevin, who took a deep breath as he unclenched his fists once again and stretched his fingers.

"I'm a grown man, Raymond. I don't need protecting. When you don't tell me things like this it just makes me feel like you don't trust me." Kevin looked down as he said the last part. 

"Oh, Kevin." Raymond gently placed his hand on Kevin's arm and Kevin looked back up at his husband who looked at him with a worried expression.

"Now, I know that is not true, but considering how we tell each other everything, it throws me off when suddenly you keep this type of information to yourself and won't let me in." 

Being open and vulnerable was something Kevin had never been very good at. Mostly because too many people in his life had reacted negatively to it in the past and so he had learned to keep his personal feelings to himself. That is until he met Raymond, who pushed Kevin to be open about his feelings, which may sound ironic to some as Raymond Holt was more known for being reserved and somewhat closed off. 

"Kevin, I am sorry. I did not intend to hurt you like that. I thought I was protecting you. I thought it was the right thing to do. But I see now that I was wrong and I promise you that I will tell you everything that happens to me, the good and the bad. From now on I will not hold back."

"And I thank you for that. I just do hope you will keep to that promise."

"So do I. I love you, my dear," Raymond said, moving his hand down Kevin's arm and grasping his hand.

"I love you too, Raymond," Kevin said and the two men shared a small smile. "Now, show me where you got stabbed and define to me what on earth you mean by lightly stabbed."


End file.
